Family Matters
by Suilaid
Summary: Hieronymus Lex never had another thought about his one-night stand 17 years previous, until a teenage girl shows up in the barracks claiming to be his daughter. Now he has to learn how to be a father, and quick, for Aviana is a rebellious girl, with a lot of pain behind those bright blue eyes, an undeniably spitting image of the respected Watch Captain…


**Surprises**

* * *

A man dressed in impeccably crafted armor stood by the Marie Elena, idly conversing with a few of the ship members. To the random passerby he appeared completely relaxed; he seemed to be enjoying his time there on the Waterfront. But Hieronymus Lex never relaxed, no; it simply wasn't in his nature. If you looked more closely you'd see that the Captain watched all, as he stood there with the ship members. His eyes were always searching, if rather subtly, for any sign of trouble. His hands rested nonchalantly at his sides, but his entire being was ready for anything to happen. The greatsword resting securely on his back was like a second limb.

Lex's Imperial armor shimmered brightly in the sun as it was beginning to set over Cyrodiil, alighting the sky in the prettiest pastel purples and pinks. The moon was bright and full this evening, illuminating the water surrounding the Waterfront district of the Imperial City. It was nearing six o'clock, and that was when Lex took his dinner down the way at the Bloated Float Inn. Like clockwork, Lex knew when it was time, and bid the crewmembers goodbye with a smile that did not reach his sky blue eyes. He began to wander down the cobbled walkway towards the ship on the other side of the district. He took his time; Lex was in no rush, soaking in the familiar surroundings as he did. An old beggar woman stood nearby a couple crates, appearing to be skittish and secretive, and Lex was momentarily led over there to investigate. After everything seemed to be fine, the middle-aged man continued onto the ship and entered the Inn. Graman gro-Marad, the Inn's rather useless enforcer, greeted Lex when he entered the Tavern, and Ormil placed a hot meal down on the bar when the captain drew closer; greeting him as he did every night.

"How was watch?" the Altmer asked, his golden hair as wild as ever, and he smoothed down the front of his burgundy shirt, smiling at Lex.

"Slow," Lex replied, more often than not, and began tucking into his dinner.

After he was finished, Lex stretched his legs out a bit; he still had a little more time before he would go back, and he took a long drink of water, sighing quietly. Today had been especially slow, and he was looking forward to a mug of ale and some down time back at the Barracks.

In fact, there had been an overall drop in crime lately, and Lex wondered if perhaps the Thieves guild was hitting a dry spell this season. Lex snorted softly; he knew the thieves' guild existed, even if everyone else was to stupid to tell, and he intended to abolish it. Besides the Thieves Guild, Hieronymus's only other obsession was the Grey Fox, the mythical leader of a mythical band of crime breakers.

Lex stood up and placed a couple coins on the wooden counter, nodding a wordless goodbye to the Altmer, before heading back outside into the cool evening air. He took a deep breath, smiling to himself, and walked back down the cobbled walkway to the Marie Elena, picking up his conversation with the members while he continued to watch for any sign of trouble. It was well after dark by the time Lex started making his way back to the South Watch Tower, 10 o'clock to be exact. Lex's keen eyes watched the last stragglers move about as people began heading back into their homes, locking up their shops, or were just heading out for the night. Always he would watch for any sign of suspicious activity, he couldn't go about the city in any other way. Music drifted to his ears from nearby, and Lex ignored the lull of it's sound as he always did, continuing his way back to his residence. Once inside the narrow tower, Lex became relatively more at ease, greeting the few men that sat around at tables, enjoying their break or waiting for watch. Lex joined a couple of the older men, accepting the ale that was offered to him. He would drink only one mug, since Lex was technically still on duty until midnight. However when he arrived back at the watch tower every night he would let his guard down ever so slightly, grateful that there were other men to pick up the tab if something were to go wrong. Lex loved a good scuffle, but some nights he really needed to unwind. He sighed, running a hand over his weary face, his hair still tied back and out of the way. For a man in his late Thirties, Lex was still a handsome man, and a few women pied for attention. But after over a decade of being a guard, and then appointed as Watch Captain, it made him rather too serious and businesslike of a man, and Lex became less desirable. Part of him missed the days when he was a recruit; everything was so exciting and new, his spirit showed brightly on his face how happy he was. He half wished things were still the same.

"Sir?" One man asked, and the Captain glanced up with a start, having been lost in nostalgic thoughts while staring at the contents of his mug.

"Yes?"

"There someone here, sir, for you." The man replied quietly, nodding towards the door.

Near the front entrance stood a young girl, her grey and blue clothes travel worn and hanging loosely on her body. A satchel rested on her back and a silver short sword hung from her waist. She looked up when she felt their gaze, and her eyes were masked in shadows from the hooded cloak she wore, but Lex could see her lips were tightly pursed and strands of dark brown hair brushed her cheek. She didn't look very happy, to say the least.

"Can I help you?" Hieronymus asked, standing up from the chair, his armor scraping noisily from the sudden movement.

She reached up with one thin arm and pushed her hood back, revealing a shocking set of bright blue eyes. _Her face…_ Lex thought as he froze, _looks strikingly familiar_.

"Hieronymus Lex?" The girl asked, her voice loud and full of confidence.

"Yes?" He asked, his brows frowning. Who in Oblivion was this girl?

"Remember the name Salviana Corteau?"

Lex's stomach dropped. Yes, he knew that woman, in another lifetime. A time he had hoped to just forget.

"Yes," he replied sharply, glancing momentarily at a few of his men, who stared at the scene playing out with mixtures of curiosity; and returned the girl.

"Looks like that one-night stand turned into something more, I'm your daughter." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Lex blurted out, and the watch burst into a flurry of whispers and questions.

"Mother's dead, I'm Aviana and I'm your problem now." The girl gave a small smile, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

_Oh, Akatosh, please let me be dreaming_, Lex's thoughts raced.

"I've been traveling for weeks, and I'm tired," Aviana cut in, shrugging her satchel off and letting it slump to the floor.

"You have a _daughter!_" One of the soldier's called out, and Lex's face grew warmer.

"He had a one-night stand," another whispered, and the talking continued. The captain stood rooted to the spot, he really wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Aviana stared expectantly at him, her blue eyes unblinking and fixed on his.

This was not Lex's idea of something new and exciting.


End file.
